Pour toujours et à jamais
by Kitsumy
Summary: Se qui aurait pu se passer le lendemain ou Peyton à dit je t'aime à Lucas.


**Dislaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Mark Schwahn.**

**Classement: Sa chauffe en may un :-) fin la**

**Genre: Romance. Ceci est un OS.**

**Résumé: Se qui aurait pu se passer le lendemain ou Peyton à dit je t'aime à Lucas.**

**Note de l'Auteure: Je tien à remercier Lolostar20 qui a corriger se texte. Et cette scène sort tout droit de mon imaginations! Bon je vous laisse lire et n'oubliez pas la review!**

* * *

Peyton étais déjà réveiller depuis 10 minute quand son réveil sonna. Elle se tourna pour regarder l'heure, sur le cadran étais afficher 06H30. Elle se leva tous en baillant, elle repensa à se qu'elle avait dit à Lucas la veille. Elle lui avait simplement dit je t'aime.

C'est trois petit mots qu'elle avait temps voulu lui dire au paravent. Maintenant elle sait qu'elle aurait du ne rien dire, car Lucas n'avait rien trouver de mieux à faire que de partir dans la minute avec un Salut des plus incompréhensible.

Elle qui avait espéré quand lui disant, il l'aurait pris dans ces bras, l'aurait embrassé, et lui aurait aussi dit ces 3 mots rêver. Se qu'elle avait étais bête de penser sa!

Elle aurait du savoir qu'il na la voyait quand ami! Et elle étais presque sur qu'il étais toujours amoureux de Brooke. Brooke Davis. Enfin elle pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Qu'elle homme la préférer elle, a la sublime, intelligente, riche Brooke Davis! Tous simplement personnes.

Quand elle eu fini son monologue intérieure, elle étais déjà laver, coiffer et habiller. Pas maquiller, elle ne se maquiller pour un si dire jamais. Si elle se maquiller c'étais pour allez dans des fêtes, faire les boutiques ou encore pour les match de basket.

Pas Brooke. Elle, elle étais toujours parfaitement habilliez et maquilliez. Ils y'en na qui aurait pu penser qu'elle étais jalouse d'elle, mais non elle n'étais pas jalouse. Quand elle voyer Brooke se n'étais pas la jalousie qu'elle resonter. Mais le manque. Le manque de sa meilleure amie a qui elle pouvait tout dire. Et elle avait perdu sa meilleur amie pour Lucas.

Lucas qui l'avait rejeter quand elle lui avait avouer son amour. N'ecce pas ironique! Elle avait perdu sa meilleur amie pour un garçon qui ne l'aimer pas. Mais se n'est pas comme si elle avait prévu de tomber amoureuse... Elle continua ces résonnement un bon moment avant qu'elle ne commence ces devoir. C'étais le week-end et elle n'avait pas cours. Au moins sa lui laisser 2 jours avant d'affronter Lucas.

Il étais 19 heures et Peyton regarder un film, allonger sur le canapé du salon. Elle regarder tranquillement le temps d'un automne quand elle entendit sonner. Elle se demanda qui sa pouvait bien aitre plus qu'elle n'attendait personnes. Puis elle se résigna à allez ouvrir, dommage c'étais le moment ou London embrassé la fille pour la première fois.

Alors ces avec un soupire à fondre l'âme qu'elle se leva, et alla ouvrir la porte. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle vu qui se tenez en face d'elle. Lucas étais la, juste devant elle. Il resta la en silence. Elle resta la en silence. Ils ne savait quoi dire l'un ou l'autre. C'est alors que Lucas demanda:

-Je peut entré ? Demanda Lucas.

Sa voix n'étais pas très assuré. Pas assuré du tout dirai-je. Peyton ne le remarqua pas, trop absorbé qu'elle étais à tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur. C'étais comme si il essayer de sortir de sa poitrine! Puis elle se reprit, Il fallait bien qu'elle réponde à Lucas qui étais restez sur le pas de la porte...

- Oui bien sur entre ! S'éxclama Peyton en s'écartent pour le laissez passer.

Puis alors qu'elle refermer la porte derrière lui, c'est la qu'elle remarqua qu'il n'étais pas tout à fait à l'aise. Ils resterai dans l'entré du salon sans échanger un mot. Chacun ne savant quoi dire. Puis Peyton brisa le silence pesant qui c'étais installez.

- Lucas... Tu sais pour... Hier je... Commença t'elle la voix tremblante.

Elle nu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Lucas venez de se jeter sur ces lèvres. Elle étais tellement surprise qu'elle ne répondit au baiser qu'un moment après. Au début c'étais un baiser doux. Presque timide. Mais bien vite le baiser se transforma en qu'elle que chose de bien plus passionnel.

Lucas passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Peyton pour en demander l'accès. Peyton s'empressa d'ouvrir ces lèvres afin que leurs langues se mélaire en un baisser brulant.

Lucas passa son bras autours de la taille de Peyton la rapprochant de de son corps a l'extrême, pendant que son autre main étais dans le creux des reins de Peyton. Sa main passer en dessous du maillot assez court de la blonde. Peyton avait ces deux main dans les cheveux de Lucas. Puis ils se séparée un court instant, en manque d'oxygène. Sans pour autent changer de positions.

- Je t'aime aussi Peyton, bien plus que tu ne peut l'imagine, déclara t'il en essayent vainement de reprendre son souffle.

- Alors pour quoi ta tu enfuis hier? Chuchota t'elle perdue.

- Parce que j'ai paniqué... Avoua t'il a demi voix.

- Mais maintenant tu est la, sourie t'elle.

- Maintenant je suis la, répéta t'il, avant de l'embrasser à nouveaux.

Pendants qu'ils s'embrasser, Lucas méta ces mains sur la taille de Peyton. La serrant toujours et plus fort contre lui. Peyton n'étais pas en reste. En effet elle commença à déboutonner doucement la chemise blanche de Lucas.

Quand elle eu enfin réussi à assez se concentré pour enlever tous les boutons de chemise, elle fit glisser lentement le vêtement par terre, tout en caressant ces épaules carré et magnifiquement sculpté, comme le reste de son corps grâce au basket.

Lucas voyant qu'elle voulait allez plus loin, passa ces mains sur la peau fine et douce du ventre de Peyton pour lui enlever son T-shirt. Il caressa chaque centimètre de la peau découverte de Peyton. Puis il la porta comme une princesse pour monter dans sa chambre.

Et ce fut la plus belle des nuit que Lucas et Peyton passa se soir la. Rien que deux amoureux s'aiment passionnément pendant toute une nuit. Et demain ils reprendrons leurs vie, ils iront au lycée, traineront avec leur amies, iront au matchs de basket. Mais plus rien ne sera comme avant maintenant. Parce que se soir la, ils venait tous deux de réaliser qu'ils étais fait pour aitre ensemble. Qu'ils avait trouver leurs âme-sœur. Qu'ils s'aimerait à toujours et à jamais.

* * *

**Alors? Vous trouvez sa comment?**


End file.
